Possessive
by salllzy
Summary: He was possessive of everything he owned, He was known for being unstable, cold, cruel. Yet one had hold of him and he was going to show his little gem just how possessive he was.


**Disclaimer- i dont own Harry Potter or vampire Dairies, i dont make money off this story. **

**Authors note- this is dedicated to Imaginary Raine, who is a wonderful person. **

**Warnings, there is SMUT ahead. Dont like dont read. **

* * *

Harry felt cool breath against his neck, he arched up as he moaned

"Kol."

Kol chuckled as he nipped Harry's neck, he looked down at his little gem as he asked

"Do you like that?"

His hands moved down to his nipples and gave them a teasing pinch, Harry groaned as Kol nipped his neck and asked again

"Well?"

Harry moaned as Kol nipped at his neck harder than he did before, he gasped out

"Yes!"

Kol smirked, and his eyes took on a wicked gleam. He pulled back a little to look at Harry, his eyes were glazed over. His lips were bruised of all the kissing and biting, his cheeks were flushed a delicious shade of red. He looked edible. Kol dove down and devoured Harry's mouth marking everything in that warm cavern as his.

Their tongues battle for dominance that Kol quickly won, he mapped out Harry's mouth marking everything as his, as it was his right to. When he pulled back a second time he had to hold himself back, something that he didn't normally do. Something that he didn't do for anyone, Harry looked up at him his eyes glazed with lust and love.

Love something foreign to him, after all he was the unstable one of the family, the twisted one. The one that most people avoided in case he was bored and wanted to kill someone.

But still having Harry look up at him with love in his eyes, caused something warm to explode inside of him.

Kol picked the up the lube that was on the bedside table, normally Harry would use a spell. But this time he wanted it to be different this time he wanted Harry to _feel _him, one hand went to Harry weeping cock while the other prodded at the little hole he knew was there.

Harry allowed his head to fall backwards as he moaned like a two bit whore.

"Ah! Kol feels so good."

Kol smirked as he continued to stroke Harry, enjoying all the sounds he was making. The tightness in his pants became unbearable Kol wondered why he was still dressed, he really did. He stood back and ripped his clothes off in hurried movements, Harry whined at the loss of the finger inside of him and Kol's hand on his cock, he didn't have to wait for long as Kol came back two fingers covered in lube as he shoved them inside of Harry causing him to gasp and moan at the feeling, his hands fisted the bedsheet underneath him.

Kol quickly found the prostate and grinned wickedly as he rubbed his fingers against it, Harry arched his back and wrapped his legs around Kol's waist he needed Kol to go deeper. Kol scissored his fingers, he didn't want to go slow and be gentle not with the way that Harry was moaning, and how tight he was around his fingers. The vice like grip was so wonderful and Kol couldn't wait until he was balls deep inside of Harry, marking him as his.

He quickly inserted a third finger, Harry whined a little at the small burst of pain that it caused. But the two fingers rubbing his prostate made him forget all about it, soon he was pushing himself back onto Kol's fingers.

"Do you like that?"

Harry whined, as all three fingers began to abuse his prostate. Kol's fingers rubbing against it with a 1000 years of experience, showing no signs of letting up or slowing down.

When Kol removed his fingers, Harry grinned and rolled on top of Kol. He looked at Kol before slyly smiling

"Why don't you let me do some of the work?"

Kol smirked, and looked at Harry

"Have at it love."

Slowly he sank down, Kol had to stop himself from thrusting up into that warm tight hole. For a moment Kol thought he was in heaven when Harry had took him in and the muscles were spasming around him, It felt like he had waited forever for this and now it was finally happening. Kol had waited for this nearly all night and now he was finally getting it.

Harry placed his sweaty hands onto Kol's chest to brace himself, he slowly raised himself, almost all the way up until the tip of Kol's cock was still inside of him, before he suddenly slammed down. Hard and fast.

Kol, thrust up as Harry slammed down causing Harry to moan as Kol's hands tightened on Harry's hips, there would be finger shaped bruises on his hips. They both knew that but neither one of them cared.

Harry rocked on Kol's cock as he felt the grip on his hips tighten, he loved teasing the other. Before he had chance to do it again Kol had rolled them over, Harry's legs resting on his shoulders as he growled

"Now, lets have some fun."

Kol pulled all the way out and slammed back in, Harry screamed in pleasure as Kol had hit his prostate dead on. Kol nipped Harry's neck as he groaned

"Don't hold back love."

The second jab to his prostate made Harry groan as he gasped out

"I, ah! wont. Merlin please Kol."

One of Harry's legs had moved from Kol's shoulder and down to his waist, his leg wrapped around Kol's waist as Kol pounded into his body. Each thrust was marking Harry as his, each bruise, each kiss. Told the world that Harry belonged to him, that no one was allowed him.

Kol looked at Harry as he growled

"Cum for me love."

Harry gasped as he felt his vision turn white, Kol moaned as Harry tightened around him to an almost unbearable tightness, he thrusted a few more times before he came deep inside of Harry. He rolled off Harry and looked at him, and chuckled Harry had passed out from his orgasm. Kol pulled the duvet over him and Harry, he would deal with his family in the morning.


End file.
